


House Stakes

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Historical, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a man just wants to gamble in a different establishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Stakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



"It is a pleasure, I must say, to see so lovely a lady running such a fine establishment as the Double Eagle," Ezra drawled. He bowed deeply over the extended hand, kissing it lightly, and amused that for once the courtesy was far from empty. The lady was exquisite, in form, fashion, and finesse with cards. He was very much looking to crossing swords with her, as it were, over a card table.

Amanda Montrose swayed downward into a curtsy that displayed her ample charms in such a bodice and smiled at him, her eyes wickedly knowing. "Mr. Standish. I've heard so much about you. Do come in."

If she murmured something about 'into my parlor,' well, it only made Ezra glad he'd worn his best vest. And his derringer up his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Halloween treat and for Crossovers100, prompt #47, _heart_.


End file.
